Valar Morghulis
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Porque, a veces, vivir se constituye en el mayor acto de rebeldía (y de infidelidad en opinión del príncipe Oberyn)


**Summary:** Porque a veces vivir se constituye en el mayor acto de rebeldía (y de infidelidad en opinión del príncipe Oberyn)

**Advertencias:** Es la Víbora Roja, (sí, eso es una advertencia por si misma). Voladas filosóficas y esas cosas.

**N/A:** Esto surgió de un reto en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras, porque toda historia tiene un comienzo, todo héroe un pasado y todo carácter unos motivos.

**Disclamier:** Es obvio que ASOIAF no me pertenece de lo contrario los Martell estarían en el trono y los Stark serían la guardia real.

**Valar Morghulis**

Todos los hombres mueren.

La muerte no es selectiva. Contundente e inexorable, no se ensaña con algún objetivo en especial ni se regodea de un logro particularmente difícil, no reprueba los excesos ni se conduele ante las virtudes, su risa es como un estallido de cristales –inolvidable y peligrosa— y sus caricias como la leche de la amapola: dulces y letales.

Besa como las putas en días festivos, gratis, sin distinción y por placer. Le da igual beber de la boca de un méndigo o de un príncipe.

Doran contempla la tumba de la misma forma que contempla a los niños chapoteando en el agua de los Jardínes, la contempla mucho después de que el resto se ha ido, la contempla aun cuando el canto de los gorriones se ha extinguido y ha dejado paso al ulular intermitente de las lechuzas. La observa hasta que el frío se le ha colado en las articulaciones y lo hiere como millones de cuchillos afilados clavándose en las coyunturas y tiene que pedirle a Aero que regresen.

Todos los hombres mueren, suspira, pero está seguro de que con algunos –los que la desprecian— la muy maldita se encapricha.

**I**

En los Siete Reinos existen algunas opiniones extendidas acerca del reino de Dorne, sobre el comentan los más conservadores —cuchicheando entre ellos con un deje de espanto anecdótico— que es un sitio mitad salvaje, un sitio donde las leyes sólo se cumplen a medias y cuando es conveniente, un lugar donde los Rohynar y sus costumbres barbáricas echaron raíces, un emplazamiento de dragones derrotados y de emboscadas nocturnas. De sus habitantes se afirma que representan el sur y sus excesos, que están moldeados como la arcilla (que son suaves, cambiantes, que se adaptan, que nunca se quiebran, que si los desmoronas pueden volver a reconstruirse) que el sol imperecedero que ilumina sus tierras ha terminado por metérseles bajo la piel, crepitante, furioso e_ ígneo. _Arden, y son peligrosos, arden de deseo y anhelo –un deseo libertino, básico, _contagioso_—, arden henchidos de orgullo y soberbia, llevan en su sangre la herencia de una reina guerrera –una hechicera—; se comenta también –en voz baja y con escándalo— que las mujeres hablan con el mismo descaro inmoral de los hombres y que los bastardos tienen la osadía de mirarte a los ojos y escupir a tus pies.

El primer día de su nombre el astro rey extendía sus brazos incandescentes desde el centro de su asentamiento, eran las doce del día, el calor abrasaba como carbones al rojo en una forja y el cielo brillaba de un cobre bruñido. El parto fue tan rápido que la princesa le contaría años después a su hijo menor que no se sintió como si ella lo hubiese parido –con dolor y sufrimiento, como es la costumbre— sino como si él hubiese decidido que ya se había hartado de la estancia y debía buscar una nueva, todo impulso e impaciencia, sin esperar a que le hicieran sitio, sin optar porque le sacaran, con el ímpetu del que reclama lo que cree suyo y no sabe pedir permiso.

Su madre le había dicho que los hijos de Dorne no siguen instrucciones y son tan impredecibles como el viento que le da forma a las dunas del desierto.

**II**

Oberyn apenas había dejado de mojar la cama en la noche la primera vez que tomó una lanza, lo atrajo lo inocua que parecía, toda colores y adornos, con el mango de madera labrada y la punta de un acero tan pulido que parecía un espejo de agua, una obra de arte más que un arma.

Era casi el triple de larga que él y de alguna forma consiguió desmontarla de la pared que adornaba uno de los salones de su padre, la recorrió con los dedos sintiendo el relieve de cada dibujo, y estaba tan absorto en su belleza que no notó el momento en que la superficie pasó de ser porosa a un liso imposible, no lo notó hasta que el rojo dejó un camino, como la lengua de una serpiente, sobre el brillo argéntico.

—No debería estar acá joven príncipe

El niño dejó caer la lanza ante la inesperada voz del maestre y la realización de verse descubierto cuando debería estar asistiendo a sus lecciones.

Dio media vuelta intentado componer una expresión entre desolada y cándida (como había visto hacer a Elia tantas veces con éxito) y chapuceó una excusa que su inexperta lengua no consiguió articular con propiedad. El maestre enarcó una ceja (una clara señal de que no le creía) y abrió la boca para decir algo más pero antes de que emitiese algún sonido otra voz se le adelantó.

—Me temo Maestre Darkhood que el principito rara vez se encuentra donde debería. Yo me encargaré de él.

El chiquillo frunció el ceño ante la forma burlona en que su hermano mayor se había referido a él, ¡Era más alto que la mayoría de niños a su edad! Incluso su hermana no le alcanzaba en altura.

El maestre dejó la gran sala con una ligera reverencia y Oberyn refunfuñó algo en voz baja –con los labios fruncidos y la frente llena de arrugas— cuando Doran se le acercó.

—¿Qué has dicho? –cuestionó el mayor de los príncipes al no haber logrado decodificar los balbuceos del otro.

—Que no soy pequeño –declaró con los brazos cruzados, la boca torcida y la mirada fijada en punto muerto para resaltar su disgusto.

Doran sonrió

—Yo no he dicho que lo fueras, eres el principito porque eres el hermano menor ¿No es cierto? Y en todo caso eso no es de lo que deberíamos hablar. ¿Qué haces aquí Oberyn?

—El maestre Darkhood repite muchas veces las mismas cosas ¡Y yo ya me las sé todas!– No era del todo cierto si había de ser fiel a la realidad, pero se sabía la mayoría, las que le interesaban al menos.

—Aprendes muy rápido– concedió su hermano, condescendiente, al niño no le gustaba cuando hacia eso, ese tono de voz le hacía sentir insignificante, como cuando se está riñendo a un cachorro por romper las sedas de la cama de su dueño—. Pero no deberías desaparecer sin previo aviso, un día de estos mamá se preocupará de verdad.

—Nunca me pasa nada– insistió el pequeño con terquedad.

—Te has cortado –apuntó el mayor, señalando las gotas carmesí sobre el piso.

Lo había olvidado. Tomó el objeto entre sus manos y se lo tendió al mayor.

—¿Cómo funciona esto? –Algunas veces lo dejaban bajar a las arenas de entrenamiento, pero siempre le había parecido que más que una batalla los caballeros que blandían ese instrumento escenificaban una coreografía.

—Es una lanza Oberyn, una de las más antiguas armas jamás creadas por el hombre, es sencilla en su ingenio y aún simple en su diseño, pero es posiblemente la más eficiente en batalla.

—No es cierto –objetó el príncipito—, una espada es mejor, es más fuerte, más pesada, da más miedo y hace heridas más grandes, esto es un palo bonito.

Su hermano ladeó la cabeza, un gesto que el menor de los Martell le había visto hacer con frecuencia cuando algo le resultaba potencialmente curioso o divertido, Doran rara vez reía, la mayoría de las veces se limitaba a observar y sólo sus ojos le delataban.

—Déjame preguntarte algo ¿Por qué te has cortado?

El niño entrecerró los ojos, sin entender el súbito cambio de tema. Se encogió de hombros.

—Me distraje, brilla mucho.

—Subestimaste su poder hermanito, eso es lo que le sucede a la mayoría

Arrugó la nariz con descontento al sentirse superado, no le gustaba darle la razón y menos cuando decía cosas que lo confundían. La siguiente frase le salió en un susurro, entre dientes, en un intento de masticar mejor una réplica que a él mismo no le sabía a victoria.

—Pero es débil, no es de acero, ¡se puede romper con facilidad!

El adolescente negó con la cabeza, acompañando el movimiento de una leve curvatura de sus labios, su hermano entendió que debería empezar a dar por perdido su argumento.

—El poder de los objetos no depende de ellos mismos sino de la capacidad, la voluntad y el talento del guerrero que los usa, sólo fallan cuando el hombre falla. ¿Cuál es el lema de nuestra casa?

—Nunca doblegado, nunca roto –contestó con rapidez, levantando la frente y sacando más el pecho, seguro (y orgulloso) de tener una respuesta con la cual no podría equivocarse, una respuesta que siempre era correcta.

—¿Y cuál es nuestro símbolo?

—Un sol atravesado por una lanza

—¿Te has preguntado cómo llego allí, desafiando al más poderoso de los astros? –cuestionó Doran, poniendo especial énfasis en el final de la frase.

El niño sonrió, comprendiéndolo. Le arrebato de las manos la lanza a su hermano.

—No lo olvides jamás, Oberyn.

**III**

Era un muchachito ingobernable, en eso coincidían todos. Algunos lo consideraban perverso, otros preferían tratarlo de descarado, la mayoría de los adultos lo acusaban de impertinente y era una opinión extendida entre sus maestros que la sangre proveniente de las riberas Rhoynar corría ávida y fuerte –como el río del que tomaba su nombre— por sus venas, lo consumía, le marcaba el curso y a veces se desbordaba, _inundándole._ Era un dorniense de la sal, de los pies a la cabeza. Y era puro fuego, como el sol de Dorne que humedecía las vaporosas sedas y las pegaba a los cuerpos, como la arena bajo los pies al medio día o las brasas de la chimenea del salón principal, y era también el viento que azotaba las riberas y se estrellaba contra los picos rocosos de las montañas rojas: arrasaba con el mismo frenesí, ocupaba todo el espacio que por derecho le pertenecía y sus carcajadas retumban entre los muros como una consigna furiosa de supremacía.

Parecía tener un talento sobrenatural para todo lo que se proponía y su hermana le decía a menudo mitad ofendida, mitad divertida que era demasiado bueno para su propio bien, él sabía que no era cierto, los dioses no le habían premiado con una virtuosidad imposible, inagotable. No, pero sí le habían otorgado algo: hambre, mucha, un hambre terrible y corrosiva, que le consumía día a día, que empeoraba en la tarde y se hacía insoportable cuando la luna aullaba en el cielo, era abrasiva para él y a veces para el resto, le hacía sentir famélico la mayor parte del tiempo y era imposible ignorarla, _y saciarla, sobre todo saciarla_.

Oberyn sabía, y lo sabía muy bien, que había nacido con las ganas irredimibles, _irreductibles, _de comerse el mundo, y posiblemente, de atragantarse con el.

Tenía trece años y una seguridad malsana, no había aprendido a conjugar los verbos de otra forma que no fuese la afirmativa y en primera persona –_yo puedo, yo deseo, yo lo hago_— sin signos de interrogación, sin atisbos de duda; iba y venía de Asperón y los Jardines, se había vuelto experto con la lanza (y con la espada, y no tanto con el arco pero sólo porque no le atraía demasiado, prefería estar dentro del clamor de la batalla, lo suficientemente cerca para oler el sudor y mirar en los ojos de sus contrincantes la desesperación y la rabia cuando les vencía) y con la lengua, una que se movía viperina y articulaba con saliva cáustica, que nacía fruto de un ingenio vivaz e incisivo.

Lo quería todo, lo quería ahora, se aburría a una velocidad imposible y tenía tanta energía que mareaba.

El sonido metálico se convirtió en un estruendo ensordecedor cuando el eco hizo de las suyas en las esquinas, sintió una gota de sudor recorriéndole la espina dorsal y el vello de la nuca se le erizó.

El príncipe midió a su contrincante, uno de los hijos de un señor menor de la corte, era más bajo que él y también más rápido, demasiado para su gusto, retrocedió tres pasos antes de que la lanza sin punta pudiese alcanzarle el hombro, necesitaba respirar, la espada comenzaba a pesarle por mantener el brazo en la misma posición, era demasiado corta y preferiría tener más alcance, pero le habían retado a probarse con otra arma ("A_ que no eres tan diestro con una más corta"_) y no había camino más breve para lograr que hiciese algo que la delicia agridulce de un reto.

La arena le escocía en los ojos y tuvo que pasarse la mano izquierda por uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo que se corría un negro mechón empapado en sudor de la frente, el otro chico le lanzó una estocada directo a los tobillos y le obligó a saltar de improviso sin darle tiempo a medir correctamente la base de sustentación, resbaló como consecuencia cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. _Mierda_.

Tenía la punta de la lanza señalando a su entrecejo.

—¿Qué os pasa, mi príncipe? Parece que os he superado con vuestra arma favorita. –a Oberyn le molestaba el tono petulante con el que se dirigía a él, su marcada altanería. Notó, sin embargo que el arma no le había si quiera rozado en ningún momento.

— Y parece que vos tenéis la lengua muy pronta y la boca muy grande –contratacó al mismo tiempo que tomaba un puñado de arena y lo lanzaba al aire para dificultarle la vista.

Rodó unos 50 centímetros, lo suficiente para alearse de la amenaza y acercarse a las piernas del otro, con un mandoble de la espada de madera lo hizo caer, acto seguido le tocó con el extremo el pecho, marcando así su victoria.

Sonrió, la circunferencia de sus labios acentuaba la expresión de satisfacción y suficiencia. Se los relamió antes de hablar finalmente.

—Nunca alardeéis de vuestra supremacía sobre un hombre si aún no tenéis vuestra mano enroscada en su garganta.

De los pocos mirones que se habían detenido ante el campo de entrenamiento un par de manos aplaudieron con más fuerza, incluso antes de voltearse sabía que se trataba de su hermana.

Elia lo miraba más escéptica que divertida mientras enarcaba una fina ceja negra, a su lado se encontraba otra mujer, un poco más alta, su doncella, una muchacha de unos 18 años con el cabello del color de las hebras de heno y los ojos grises como las nubes cuando se avecina una tormenta, y por como lo observaba cualquiera diría que era igual de peligrosa y contundente.

Se llamaba Satri y tenía los labios más expertos y voraces que el joven había conocido a su corta edad, también había sido la primera en permitirle desatarle las lazadas y en rozarle con sus senos pequeños, _encantadoramente suaves_, y detrás de una de las cocinas, le había construido un improvisado catre en donde se había subido la falda y había caído sobre él como una lluvia furiosa: súbita, intempestiva e igual de húmeda. La primera vez había sido rápida, confusa y lo había dejado temblando, la segunda él se aseguró de que las piernas le fallaran a ella y de que su rostro se refugiase en su pecho mientras jadeaba _mi príncipe_ y el aire caliente le hacía cosquillas sobre la piel, la tercera, la cuarta y todas las que vinieron estuvieron plagadas de besos intercambiables, ella bebía de su impetuosidad y él de su experiencia, le pareció un intercambio justo.

Oberyn la dejó un día, sin previo aviso y sin remordimiento cuando entendió que ya no tenía nada nuevo que enseñarle.

—Por tu cara nadie diría que te alegras de mi triunfo hermanita— dijo a modo de saludo cuando hubo llegado a su nivel.

—Oh me alegre las primeras veces, después perdí la cuenta y la capacidad de asombro –respondió con la voz fingiendo un tono de apatía. La doncella bisbisó un "príncipe" cargado de intenciones y bajó la cabeza antes de retirarse.

El menor de los Martell estaba meditando su réplica cuando advirtió el cambio en el rostro de su hermana, la expresión se suavizó y sus ojos se oscurecieron ostensiblemente.

Giró para apreciar la razón de su ensimismamiento.

Se trataba de uno de los aspirantes a guardia del palacio, alto, con los hombros angostos y caídos, la mirada dura y una mueca perenne con la nariz arrugada y los labios ligeramente dirigidos hacia abajo como si estuviese oliendo algo particularmente desagradable, gesto que contrastaba con sus rasgos finos y que en opinión del príncipe lo hacían parecer siempre como una mujercita amargada. Su hermana había dado muestras desde hacía tiempo de tener un gusto muy cuestionable.

—Oh mira ahí está la próxima señora Martell –mencionó intentando ponerle a la frase un deje de inocencia, como si apenas acabase de notarlo.

—¡Oberyn! Eres cruel, deja de decir eso, _no parece_ una niña –Declaró, enfática, abriendo demasiado la boca y moviendo los brazos en círculo a su alrededor. El menor tuvo que refrenar una sonrisa excesivamente amplia, los pretendientes de la princesa siempre eran un tema de conversación interesante

—Míralo Elia, tiene mejores caderas que tú. –Ladeó la cabeza aparentando interés y fingió pensárselo— Incluso, con una peluca encima, yo podría…

—¡Oberyn!…—repitió escandalizada su hermana, en un grito que luego se convirtió en siseo frustrado cuando se dio cuenta que los otros hombres la estaban mirando y entonces se puso del tono de las manzanas maduras.

Él realzó la curva presuntuosa de sus labios, adornándolo todo con un cariz de bribonería, su hermana lo miró con el ceño descendiéndole sobre el rostro y la comisura de los labios torciéndose hacia la derecha, una clara muestra de irritación. Doran le había dicho en alguna ocasión que reírse de esa forma debería considerarse inmoral y además resultaba exasperante, le daba el aspecto de un desafío insolente, como si de repente fuese el conocedor del excelente chiste que era el mundo y sólo él pudiese entenderlo. Su hermana simplemente decía que daban ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Tú te tomas algo en serio? –suspiró extenuada.

—Molestarte hermanita –contestó mientras estiraba uno de los brazos, le revolvía la mata de cabello oscuro y fingía un puchero dolido— y con todo el empeño que pongo en ello me ofende que no lo notes más a menudo.

Lo único que vio fue un mohín de disgusto, sintió el final de su larga cola de caballo golpearle el rostro, y escuchó los cascabeles de sus tobillo tintinear al dar media vuelta. Entonces se permitió sonreír sinceramente antes de cambiar rumbo y dirigirse a sus habitaciones a arreglar el desastre que estaba hecho. Acababa de decidir que quizá le apeteciera un paseo nocturno.

Hacía algunos meses que había empezado a explorar la Ciudad de la Sombra. Esperaba un tiempo prudencial hasta que los hombres estaban demasiado dormidos o excesivamente cansados para mantener sus cinco sentidos alertas y abandonaba la fortaleza bajo una capucha de basta lana, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y unos pantalones de cuero duro como había visto hacer a los caballeros errantes.

Esa noche se dirigió hacia una de las tabernas que quedaban cerca al castillo, en ella se ofrecía desde comida caliente y una cama sin pulgas hasta placeres a la carta para todo el que pudiese comprarlos; había comenzado a visitarla con cierta asiduidad desde que los goznes del catre de la doncella de Elia habían dejado de rechinar bajo sus muslos.

El ambiente olía a sudor, a carne en salazón y a la paja cuando se mojaba y enmohecía, un humo gris proveniente de las cocinas lo inundaba todo.

Se sentó en una de las esquinas, oculto por las sombras, un lugar donde el estruendo de la cocina se convertía en un lamento ahogado, quería pasar desapercibido mientras observaba un rato.

Unos mozos discutían más allá, gritaban más que hablaban, se notaba que llevaban ya un buen rato y cuando se movían gruesas gotas de vino saltaban de las copas que sostenían y les salpicaban los jubones, reconoció al pretendiente de su hermana, se había levantado de la mesa, pidiendo a todos que se callasen al mismo tiempo que se tambaleaba ostensiblemente como un niño aprendiendo a caminar.

—Callaos, que ninguno de vosotros puede alardear de tener una princesa.

Algunos de sus compañeros silbaron, mientras el resto se dividía en exclamaciones de _"mentiroso", "no es cierto", "no la has tenido"_

—Pero la tendré amigos míos –eligió responder sólo a la última protesta, las palabras le salían sin ritmo y las letras se le enmarañaban, arrastrándose unas sobre otras hasta apiñarse justo en el borde de la lengua. Oberyn apretó los nudillos hasta hacerlos crujir –La tendré pronto y sus lindos bucles me rozarán las rodillas cuando su boquita se adentré en mis piernas.

La sangre le escoció como ácido en la pared de los vasos, la escuchaba rugir frenética en la base de sus oídos, _reclamando, exigiendo, provocando,_ las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de una manera dolorosa y los músculos se le tensaron de expectación; tuvo que hacer acopio de una voluntad que creía imposible para no saltar en ese mismo instante sobre el otro hombre y cortarle esa lengua vulgar y arrogante , no obstante su sentido común ganó la partida, lo superaban en número y en cantidad de armas.

Tomó una copa de sidra mientras esperaba, el alcohol le ayudaba a rumiar la rabia, siempre seguía el mismo orden, se la relamía con cuidado de los labios, luego la desmenuzaba, aplastándola contra el paladar y la volvía a degustar, lo hizo hasta que el guardia fue víctima de su vejiga y tuvo que salir a buscar el callejón que se retorcía angosto, tras el establecimiento, y para entonces ya sólo le quedaba en la boca el sabor premonitorio de la guerra.

Lo estrelló violentamente contra la pared de ladrillos mohosos que franqueaban la callejuela, la mejilla izquierda se estampó contra la tapia y resbaló hasta tocar el suelo. El hombre se dio vuelta con dificultad, desorientado por el golpe y el alcohol, tenía un aspecto lastimero –_grotesco—_, con el lado izquierdo de la cara inflamado y ensangrentado, un halo de saliva rojiza escurriéndole por la comisura labial y el miembro viril aún entre las manos.

El príncipe se quitó la capucha. Los ojos del muchacho se contrajeron, súbitamente recobrando la sobriedad, en un gesto de reconocimiento y de pánico.

—Debería matarte, pero escoria cobarde como tú no merece que me ensucie las manos. Coge tus cosas y lárgate. –rozó con el tacón de una de sus botas el pene del chico, presionándolo levemente, complacido ante el gemido de terror que se le escapó de los labios— y sobre todo, ruega porque jamás vuelva a ver tu fea cara, o no habrá puta en los siete reinos que pueda llevarse a la boca la miseria que dejaré colgando entre tus piernas.– Escupió finalmente, antes de darse media vuelta y confundir el eco de sus pasos con los sollozos ahogados que se perdían a sus espaldas.

Elia tenía razón, había pocas cosas que su hermano menor era capaz de tomarse en serio, mostraba un desdén medido para lo que lo aburría y satirizaba mordazmente la mayoría de las cosas que le divertían, no obstante, su familia era una de esas excepciones _–la mayor de todas—,_ y entonces su determinación y tenacidad daban más miedo que la sonrisa torcida y perversa que exhibía –formándola lentamente, como una amenaza— antes de emitir una broma particularmente despiadada.

**IV**

La virtud más inherente a la vida es que, quizás, prescinde de virtud alguna

Tenía 16 años la primera vez que visitó Braavos, en honor a la verdad no había sido una escala planeada pero el incidente con Lord Yronwood estaba demasiado reciente y su regio hermano había considerado pertinente que se tomara un viaje.

La ciudad escondida olía a sal y a locura, a historias pérdidas entre la lava ardiente de los 14 fuegos y a naufragios, olía a galeras que se habían hundido en sus costas y el titán rugía entre los gritos de los hombres que se habían ahogado antes de llegar. El aroma se le filtraba entre las fosas nasales, _líquido y cadencioso_, le evocaba recuerdos que no eran suyos, pequeños esbozos que relataban las andanzas de un cielo gris y un mar indómito. Braavos era agua y piedra, de la primera nacía la esencia, la vida, de la ciudad, entre las grietas de la segunda susurraba el dios de los mil rostros, exigiendo el pago por el don que otorgaba.

_La Víbora Roja_, habían comenzado a llamarle, estaba seguro que aún lo decían en voz baja y mirando a ambos lados con aprehensión antes de hablar, después de todo lo que sugería podía castigarse como perjurio y sin embargo, lo complacía extrañamente, se le antojaba ingenioso y, sobre todo, _adecuado_.

Era curioso, —por defecto—, le parecía que la mayor parte del conocimiento que su maestre le ofrecían era insuficiente y fútil, si estaba al alcance de la mayoría no podía resultar más útil que el sencillo sentido común que hasta el más humilde y analfabeta de los campesinos podía adquirir con un poco de suerte.

Ver y entender lo evidente no era lo que hacía la diferencia, el menor de los Martell creía que era justo _allí_ –en el lugar donde la realidad se resquebrajaba— que la imaginación florecía. E imaginar era un arte, el príncipe lo había aprendido sobradamente a lo largo de su vida, observar las sombras en la oscuridad y escuchar las palabras susurradas con sonidos de humo e inflexiones de agua, era un arte que podía enloquecer a los hombres inteligentes, y su ausencia privaba de placer alguno a los más pueriles.

Era lo que dividía a los hombres entre los que ven el mundo y los que ven la vida, y a Oberyn le gustaba pensar que no sólo se limitaba a contemplarla: La besaba violenta –profunda e irrevocablemente— la asía como a las mujeres alegres –por el talle y sin opciones—, permitiendo que su voz trémula se fundiera entre suspiro y suplica hasta que se disolvía en gemidos sofocados.

La vida es una cortesana costosa: Le gusta ser cortejada como una gran señora y tomada como una amante libertina. Pero el mimo la torna altanera y la pasión, caprichosa; se burla de la devoción extrema, y la fidelidad y veneración ciegas la aburren sin remedio.

Los primeros días se limitó a observar, a recorrer las calles y aprender las rutinas de sus habitantes y vaya que tenían muchas, lo que en un principio había encontrado diferente y atractivo, a la semana ya era repetitivo y predecible, era como si toda la ciudad se asiera de un bucle de conformidad que giraba y giraba sin salirse de su órbita, desde la pequeña que recorría las calles con un carro de ostras justo desde el muelle del Trapero hasta la Taberna Luz de luna, hasta los tres Jaques que siempre se hacían en la esquina del mercado de pieles y se hinchaban como pavos reales ( parecidos en todo menos en su belleza, meneando sus ostentosos disfraces que le recordaban a los trajes de un bufón particularmente ebrio) fanfarroneando y exhibiendo sus espadas cuando le veían pasar ataviado en sus atuendos dornienses, con sedas etéreas que brillaban en amarillo, rojo y naranja. La primera noche que lo vieron se abalanzaron sobre él exigiendo un duelo, pero claro la primera noche eran cuatro, ahora sólo se restringían a dedicarle miradas airadas y a sacudir su colorido culo.

Había algo en esos habitantes superficiales que le parecía estancado y vacío, le recordaba a los pozos abandonados en los desiertos dornienses; era como si la voluntad y el imperio de la consciencia se les escurriera en cada deseo nuevo del que no eran víctimas inevitables, en cada puesta en escena que ya se sabían de memoria, porque si se suponía que la vida era una obra no consumada, un bosquejo en el que cada trazo empezaba como borrador y terminaba como producto final, ellos se habían estancado en el mismo mobiliario y habían arrancado la hoja borrando las líneas un día y repasándolas al siguiente.

No tardó mucho en descubrir que en Braavos, la realidad también podía ser rasgada y bajo la superficie aguardaban los secretos que sólo se mostraban a quien los buscaba con cautela.

Lo llamaban el Templo del Titán, según le había informado uno de sus sirvientes que lo había escuchado de pasada en una casa de mancebía, las mujeres no se permitían y allí se iba a pelear o a morir, era como un juicio por combate, sólo que, en realidad, no se defendía ninguna causa ni se clamaba por justicia alguna: Se honraban las antiguas costumbres y se esperaba que la cortesana o la puta dieran el beso final. El hombre que moría alimentaba la sangre del titán y el que vivía recibía su bendición (y un nombre entre los mercenarios de las ciudades libres).

Encontrarlo no fue tan difícil, siempre había hombres dispuestos a contar sus hazañas cuando el alcohol les calentaba la sangre y les soltaba la lengua. Se emplazaba justo en la desembocadura de tres canales, era de piedra maciza, sin ventanas y con una base triangular, las puertas nunca se atrancaban, no era necesario, pocos se aventuraban a ir más allá.

Los ojos le escocieron tan pronto se adentró en la estancia, el aire estaba viciado de cenizas y de fuego, grandes antorchas decoraban las paredes del recinto cerrada y el calor se le escabullía entre los pliegues de tela haciendo que se le pegase como una segunda piel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –La voz surgió de una de las esquinas y la sombra de un hombre comenzó a temblar a sus pies

—¿Qué suele hacer la gente aquí normalmente? –Para ser honesto consigo mismo, esperaba algo diferente, una arena en el centro, hombres ahogados en euforia gritando en las esquinas y apostando por su vencedor, _algo_.

El otro hombre se acercó dos pasos, la luz iluminaba su perfil derecho y hacía que el izquierdo pareciese volátil, incórporeo, cincelado por los caprichos del fuego. El cabello del color de la arenisca le llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros y caía en picos irregulares sobre parte de su pecho desnudo y su espalda, tenía un rostro joven pero adusto, los ojos castaños, la mirada dura y los labios finos, tensados en una delgada línea. Oberyn concluyó que si alguna vez había tenido algo de humor era probable que hubiese muerto hacía bastante.

—Vienen a probar su destino y su valía. _Valar Morghulis_.—Un paso más y pudo notar la cicatriz que se le retorcía alrededor del cuello y el gesto de desaprobación que empezó a formarse en su nariz arrugada.—Este no es lugar para un noble ponienti

El príncipe enarcó una fina ceja negra, el espionaje en las ciudades libres era definitivamente más eficiente que en los siete reinos.

—La última vez que me fijé no estábamos en Poniente

—¿Qué buscas probar príncipe? –Sus facciones no se alteraron, y sus oraciones sonaban planas, carentes de matices, no obstante, el dorniense tuvo la impresión de que sus ojos lo examinaban con una mezcla de mofa y condescendencia.

Además, le incomodaba la extraña solemnidad del momento. Bufó y chasqueó la lengua antes de contestar.

—Que en esta ciudad hay algo más interesante que escoger todos los días entre diferentes especies de pescado.

Y el resultado fue el esperado, las expresiones no habían perecido completamente en su rostro.

—Te gusta coquetear con la muerte, príncipe –siseó, con la voz más suave.

Una sonora carcajada emanó de sus labios –Es la forma correcta de tratarla. El problema sería si le fuese fiel.

_A cualquiera de las dos._

El hombre sonrió, y unos dientes blanquísimos aparecieron entre los surcos de sus labios. Casi parecía complacido.

—Sin la espada. Un mercenario debe demostrar que es capaz de cumplir su cometido de cualquier manera. Hoy serás mi sacrificio— La sonrisa se trasformó en una mueca de determinación de la cual el joven Martell no pudo evitar contagiarse. Se soltó la tira de la espada que le atravesaba el pecho y la espalda y la dejó caer al suelo con estrépito.

Más tarde Oberyn intentaría rememorar el intermedio y encontraría con sorpresa que todo en su cabeza emularía a un sueño mal fijado, que las escenas de la pelea se sucedían en su mente, anárquicas y graduales, a pedazos como un rompecabezas con los extremos sin encajar, un golpe a su rostro, el rugido de dolor en el costado derecho, sus nudillos crujiendo al estrellarse contra el hombro contrario, la ausencia total de sonido porque estaba demasiado concentrado en el contrario como para fijarse en los detalles exteriores, y el centelleo repentino que apareció entre los dedos de su oponente, la sutura súbita de su mente, de vuelta a la realidad.

La _víbora roja_ tenía por costumbre no seguir las instrucciones muy al pie de la letra, así mismo también solía llevar más de un arma consigo, era un error común de la gente creer que las serpientes sólo eran peligrosas si mostraban los colmillos y escupían directamente a los ojos el veneno.

Enredo los dedos entre las hebras marrones y dobló dos veces la muñeca izquierda mientras la mano derecha sostenía la daga sobre la piel (y la cicatriz) que acaba de quedar tiernamente expuesta.

Un gruñido de sorpresa e indignación cortó el ambiente.

—Dije que sin armas.

—Dijiste que sin espada. Y además debo suponer entonces que eso que llevas en la mano es para acariciarme –señaló. Bajo la voz a continuación, impasible -. Yo de ti lo soltaría, no podrías hacerme cosquillas antes de que te atragantases con tu propia sangre.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. Oberyn seguía sin soltarle. El ruido del metal estrellándose contra el suelo reverberó con una sacudida en las paredes.

—Eres rápido dorniense.

El aludido resopló, animado.

—Basta con no ser un completo idiota, sólo un imbécil se fiaría plenamente de la palabra de un hombre que haría lo que fuese para no morir. Pero yo he ganado– Percibió de manera clara como el cuerpo bajo sus manos se estremecía ligeramente.

—Valar Morghulis –Susurró el mercenario, cerrando los ojos. El príncipe rodó, exasperado _('De verdad, que manía la de esa gente de tener el espíritu más rancio que las ostras de sus muelles'_) los suyos.

—Vaya ¿No hay suplicas? –Esperó, dos segundos pasaron lánguidos, deshaciéndose momentos después en el pasado que se alargaba –Me decepcionas.

El hombre continúo sin hablar, el rostro de nuevo inexpresivo, el pulso de la carótida marcando un crescendo bajo la hoja. La deslizó con un solo movimiento.

Un par de gotas saltaron y se escurrieron por su antebrazo, eran tibias y el rojo intenso daba paso a un vino más apagado unos centímetros más allá al mezclarse con el sudor.

El agarre fue deshecho y todo el aire vibró justo en el momento en que el cuerpo se desplomó sin atenuantes, totalmente a merced de la gravedad.

Aguardó. _Uno, dos, tres_.

—¿Por qué? –Se afanaba en disimularlo, pero al principio y al final la voz le temblaba ligeramente.

Tenía la mirada húmeda, fija, expectante. Lo interrogaba desde el suelo, con las rodillas muy juntas y los dedos crispados.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros, levantando la daga que todavía sostenía en la mano derecha y pasándole un largo dedo sobre el filo, manchándose de carmín.

—Quizá no sea al titán al que tenga ganas de alimentar hoy.

Clavó en él un par de irises, negros, como la noche sin luna, y una de las comisuras de sus labios se fue estirando hasta formar una media sonrisa pérfida –_Lenta, sugestiva, entretenida en el preludio_— cargada de intenciones y de exigencias.

–Valar dohaeris. –Articuló finalmente antes de acercarse el dedo a los labios y enroscar una lengua húmeda alrededor de el. La mirada del hombre se oscureció por un momento.

Oberyn Martell, era a todas luces, una provocación osada.

Y estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara, tal vez por eso mismo mandó a sus sirvientes de paseo esa madrugada, cuando hubo regresado, y no se sorprendió demasiado cuando la puerta de su habitación en la posada se estremeció bajo dos golpes secos. En Braavos, aparentemente, se conseguían buenos espías, ya lo había demostrado.

—Tal parece que disfrutas jugar con fuego, príncipe – Quizá el otro no se imaginase que nunca, como en ese momento, esa frase había tenido tanto sentido.

'_Yo soy el fuego'_, pensó.

Le gustaba la cicatriz de su cuello, era más suave que el resto de la piel, y también más sensible, los músculos cercanos se tensaban bajo su toque y los labios se entreabrían con más fuerza. No era un beso suave y ansioso como los de Satri, ni uno experto y dedicado como los de las putas de Antigua, era enredado y difícil de seguir, su boca tenía la misma potencia que sus golpes y su lengua las mismas escasas ganas de rendirse.

El mercenario enterró los dedos en su cabello y lo jaló levemente, obligándole a inclinarse, Oberyn deslizó la mano sobre su nuca y lo empujó, besaba con ganas, con dientes y con mucha saliva, con la adrenalina ardiendo incandescente en sus venas, gruñían y tomaban allí donde se les antojaba, sin delicadeza, sin análisis previo, cada roce tenía impreso un tanto de frenesí y otro tanto de locura. Sabía a cerveza y a hazañas no contadas, un poco a vileza y otro poco a vitalidad pura, y al final, justo en la punta de la lengua, sabía también a consignas firmadas en el paladar que pretendían ser una proclamación de supremacía. Sintió la parte posterior de sus rodillas chochar contra el borde de la cama y entonces percibió el arco insinuándose en la boca contraria, _acariciándole_ mientras se formaba. El dorniense se dejó empujar, le gustaban cuando él era el culpable de esos arrebatos.

Un hilillo de saliva le descendía por la mandíbula, el príncipe lo siguió con la lengua justo por el centro, hasta llegar a la escotadura yugular, para a continuación seguir el camino que demarcaba la clavícula, una cordillera irregular bajo la piel, sintió como los dedos se le clavaban, desesperados y dolorosos, en la espalda, ascendió con el regusto de la sal en los labios y del pulso que latía furioso. Se detuvo exactamente en el punto donde su daga había rasgado la superficie, no fue más que un ligero mordisco pero la espalda del otro hombre se arqueó y los labios se abrieron en una declaración muda. Sus caderas se encontraron por primera vez –lo sintió. _Duro, expectante_— mientras las yemas ásperas le acariciaban la mejilla, corriendo las hebras de cabello, justo cuando su aliento chocó contra su oído:— Sírvete ahora, príncipe.

Afuera, una galera mercante acababa de llegar desde Lys y el titán bramaba dándole la bienvenida, el viento soplaba imperioso, se escabullía entre los canales y los callejones, arrancando escalofríos allí donde besaba.

Adentro, _adentro_ quemaba y estaba en carne viva.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, respiraba un aire que se evaporaba y observaba sólo un par de ojos marrones que emergían tras un paisaje difuso y dilatado. Sus caderas se balanceaban sobre él, lo apretaban, hervía asfixiante e imposible, era más estrecho y sofocante de lo que podría haber imaginado nunca. Se mecía y no le daba tregua, tórrido y delirante. Lo desafiaba con esa maldita cadencia: suave arriba y frenético e insoportable abajo, Oberyn hundía los dedos en sus muslos pálidos dejando medialunas rojas justo donde empezaba la curva del trasero, y aun así no le dejaba controlarle _follarle como quería_, lo miraba desde su altura, el gesto insolente y la boca voluntariosa, con la mandíbula apretada intentando contener un gemido o una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ninguna de las dos opciones le complacía del todo.

Brillaba sobre él, el calor lamía su piel y dejaba escapar diminutas lágrimas de sudor que descendían por los surcos que marcaban los músculos del pecho y el abdomen, así se había visto en el templo, obcecado en su arrogancia, prometiendo una muerte que no estaba seguro de poder dar. '_Y sigue empeñado en mostrar el mismo descaro insufribl_e'. Tomó su abdomen en un arrebato e invirtió las posiciones —la protesta del otro hombre se ahogó convenientemente dentro de sus labios y luego entre sus dientes, triturada hasta licuarse en un dejo metálico, sabor a hierro fundido—, para posteriormente hacer amago de levantarse, saliendo con lentitud, con un movimiento perezoso…y advirtió con satisfacción el agarre desesperado, rápido como la mordida de una cobra, en su muñeca.

—No –jadeó el castaño—, por favor.

Un gesto de socarronería absoluta perfiló su rostro, lo tomó de las crestas ilíacas y se adentró completamente en él, en una embestida demandante, luego otra hasta que el apremio se confundió con la necesidad, y la velocidad del deseo las tornó incalculables. _"Sí", "Joder", "Así, más, más, _más"

El hombre arqueó todo su cuerpo y un alarido se le escapó, traidor, _'finalmente_', entre espasmos. Oberyn sonrió con sorna, satisfecho.

Enterró la nariz en la curva que formaba su hombro, su aliento le erizó la piel al musitar –Sabía que las suplicas aparecerían, tarde o temprano.

Estalló blanco, brillante y líquido, bulló en su vientre y en su pecho cuando el aire se evaporó y se convirtió en una masa húmeda, caliente e irrespirable, cuando los brazos dejaron de responderle por un segundo y la habitación pareció expandirse y encogerse al mismo tiempo.

Su compañero resoplaba copiosamente, boqueó un par de veces antes de poder emitir sonido alguno y aunque intentó impregnarlo del poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, Oberyn notó divertido que le salió estrangulado.

—Esa lengua insidiosa te perderá algún día.

— Pero no será hoy –contestó el príncipe antes de desenredarse de las sábanas—. Y al fin al cabo, como les gusta cacarear tanto a ustedes los braavosies: _Valar Morghulis._

Todos los hombres mueren, sí. Pero no todos los hombres viven.

_Tenía 16 años y comenzaba a creerse inmortal._

* * *

Sí, yo tampoco tengo idea de dónde salió esto, confieso que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre este fandom, y bueno si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leer, opiniones, críticas etc son ampliamente agradecidas.


End file.
